Running In The Rain
by Kakashi500
Summary: Oneshot. Two people suffering from the same hurt, find each other when they come to the one place to end their lives. SongFic SasuSaku


**Running In The Rain**

_She cuts herself to forget him_

_And every time the wounds get deeper_

Blood dripped from the knife the young woman held in her pale petite hands. She sat kneeled on the hard wooden floor of her living room in the dark. The bright moonlight shined though the window casting a glow upon the sharp object she held in her hand. Tears that were evident in her eyes fell freely to the floor as it mixed with the blood that dripped from her wrists.

She didn't care that her blood was slowly leaving her body, she didn't care that it could kill her if she didn't do something to stop the bleeding. Her soul had lost the spark of life it once held, she doesn't want to hold onto the pain that is slowly killing her inside. Freedom from this thing called a life is what she wanted, but she was also afraid of death.

_Tonight's the night she's gonna shed her skin,_

_Because she thinking that he doesn't need her_

The small woman sobbed as quietly as she could, the feeling in her wrist was painful, but not as painful as the one in her chest. Her heart was breaking and she couldn't stop it, love hurts when you get involved. As she cried, the moons bright glow began to fade as dark clouds swallowed the sky. Small patters of rain tapped lightly on her window, as the clouds shrouded in her in complete darkness.

Rain had always been her favorite about any of the storms that came to the city. She had remembered when she was young, she loved to run in the rain with her father. Now she didn't seem to notice that it was raining, it was a lost memory that she had long since forgotten, the rain held no significance to her anymore, not after tonight.

_She's wishin' all this would end_

_And she's gonna try to take her own life again_

She hadn't thought the pain in her heart would hurt this bad, but that's the price for love and then losing it all in a single second. She dragged the knife across her skin once again ignoring the stinging sensation that came with it. More blood spilled onto the floor, leaving no room for the flow to stop on her wrist. She could only watch as the red liquid stained her wrist, but like every thing else, she just didn't care.

She didn't care she was causing damage to her body, she wasn't worried, because it didn't matter to her anymore. Her heart was broken, and nothing would be able to fix it, the damage was done and no one could save her. Or at least thats what she told herself over and over again, even if she didn't want to believe her own words. But they would just stare her right in the face and convince her she couldn't be loved.

_Wait, I know your hearts been shattered_

_But there's someone worth the wait_

The pink haired woman on the floor stood from her kneeling position. Taking the knife with her, she left the puddle of blood on the floor as she walked away. She no longer cared how anything looked; she left the blood to stain her floors. Her hair was askew and her pale pink dress was wrinkled in several places, not that it was smooth to begin with.

The blood remained as a puddle, just like the puddles of water lingered outside on the ground, even after the rain had stopped falling. The blood may never dry, but only sit there until the smell would fill the room and became unbearable to live there. Only then would the blood be bleached from the floor of the empty house.

_There's so much more that matters  
And I know you will be alright, just try  
to love the little things in life_

The kitchen light was flipped on as a bloody knife was placed into the sink. The water was turned on as the blood ran down the drain; pale hands were placed underneath the warm water to wash off the stains. By some miracle the red liquid had died off and stopped its river of death. The glow in her emerald eyes was long gone; they looked empty and lonely.

She was lonely and she certainly felt empty inside, her boyfriend said that he loved her, but she had walked into his home and caught him with another girl. They weren't just kissing, their clothing had disappeared each second she stood until she had yelled at the lying bastard. He tried to explain himself but she refused to listen to his words, once a liar always a liar.

_Like running in the rain_

Reaching up she opened a brown cabinet where a first aid kit was placed. The lid was flipped open as she grabbed the white gauze from the small plastic box. She wrapped it around her wrist, stopping only to cut and tie it off. She tried to think of solutions so many times before to help and heal the heartache, but nothing worked. She absolutely refused to see a psychologist, what business was her life to them, they didn't need to know about her, no one did.

She left the first aid box open on the counter as she turned on her heels and ran to her front door, she slipped on her white flip flops and threw the door open before running as fast as she could out into the rain. The water clung to her shoes as it was flipped up onto the back of her legs, her hair received the same as the strands of pink swayed onto her face.

_He drinks alone to forget her_

_And every time the room starts spinning_

A lone man sat on his couch, everywhere he looked it was dark and twisted, his white button up shirt was left open revealing a black muscle muscle shirt beneath it. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows exposing the scars along his wrists. White bandages covered some fresh cuts on his left wrist, in his hand he held a bottle of alcohol, in his other hand sat a silver knife.

A knife he used so many times to cover the pain he felt in his chest. The aching in his wrist was nothing compared to the ache in his damaged heart. Lies and false promises led to his desire to cut himself repeatedly. Love is not always so kind to those who deserve it, and those who work so hard to keep the love together.

_He starts to thinkin 'bout where they were  
_

_When she told him that she doesn't need him_

His raven-black hair sprung into his face shadowing his dark irises from the bright moon in the sky that shone brightly through his window. He hadn't noticed when that light began to fade into a black abyss leaving him in the dark. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't fight the ones that managed to escape his eyes despite his effort.

He hated crying, to him it was a symbol of weakness, a symbol of vulnerability. Never had he cried before, except when he was young, but right now, he just couldn't make the tears stop. He could prevent them from gliding down his cheeks, but that only lasts for so long until they build up in his eyes and he has to blink, thats when they really fall despite him not wanting them to.

_He's wishin all this would end  
_

_And he's gonna try to take his own life again_

He set the bottle aside as he glided the knife across his wrist twice taking the shape of an 'X'. He pushed away the pain he felt, he imagined that his wrist was numb and he couldn't feel the knife slide across his skin. Love is great until that one special person you thought you loved stabs you in the back. Life can't always be fair, so everyone deals with the pain in several ways, even if it's not he same way as you. This is the way he chooses to deal with it.

A way in which no one would approve of, but what was he supposed to do when his girlfriend suddenly says she doesn't want you anymore. What would someone else in his shoes do if she had said that she had never loved them. They would feel exactly the way he is feeling right now, but would they go as far as cutting? Or would they do something else to cope with lost love.

_Wait, I know your hearts been shattered  
_

_But there's someone worth the wait_

He stood leaving his knife on the coffee table as it dripped onto the floor with the rest of his already spilled lifeline. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a towel as he wiped his wrist off, the towel sucking it up like vampire feeding for dinner. He proceeded by rinsing the wound off with the water in the sink. He grabbed the white bandage wrap that was sat neatly on his kitchen table and then began wrapping the fresh wound he created with a simple touch of his knife.

Love is an awful feeling, but can feel great at the most highest point in a relationship, or at least thats what he thought. Hanging his head low, he recalled the time his ex said she never loved him, she only wanted to use him to get another guy jealous. He fell for her game and in the process was used and lied to, he should have known she would do that to him.

_There's so much more that matters  
And I know you will be alright, just try  
to love the little things in life_

He stood in his kitchen, having already discarded the bandage wrap onto the table; he turned around and headed for his door. Thrusting it open he was met with light sprinkles of rain that blew in from the light wind. His dark eyes lost all light as he ran out into the rain, not giving anything a second glance. He sprinted away as the rain mixed with any tears that escaped his eyes.

He didn't know he was crying and he could care less if he was, this was it, this would be the last time he would feel the rain on his skin. He loved the rain, it made him feel a little better, it was almost as if the sky was crying for him or even with him. Either way he ran as his shirt began to have dark spots where the water soaked into the material.

_Like running in the rain_

Rain pelted the woman with soft touches, not daring to break her already fragile body. Nothing was going to stop her, the pain she felt was too much for her to bare alone and she wasn't sure she could make it another day. Her eyes became glossy as the tears replenished themselves and ran down her face. She really didn't find much point in trying to stop them anyway.

Wishing she was better wasn't going to do any good, wishing for a guy wasn't going to work, because she doesn't work. No man would ever love her like she wanted, she wanted someone that would be there for her, not treat her like an old book that was tossed aside because it wasn't wanted anymore. No she wanted more, but realization settled in, making her see she would never get that.

_She's wishin all this would end  
_

_And he's gonna try to take his own life again_

Running in the rain didn't feel as good as it did now. Nothing was worth living for anymore. Not even his best friend who was probably better off with the love of his life than a broken man like him. No one was going to get in his way, not this time. Life wasn't supposed to be this hard or painful for any poor soul who was brought into this world.

Pain wasn't something anyone deserved, his mom would breakdown as soon as she found out what her son did to himself. But hopefully she would make it through and not do something drastic like he was going to do. His father and brother, well he didn't know what they would do or say, but they would probably handle his death better than the female of the family.

_Wait, I know your hearts been shattered_

_But there's someone worth the wait_

He had made it to the beach, where the raging waters caused by the storms were located. He wanted to walk into the waves and just disappear, leaving no trace of him at all. He took a step forward but halted in his steps when he saw another figure a little ways away from him. One look made him forget what he came her to do.

She was, in his eyes, beautiful; the way her pink hair clung to her face made him wonder what she could be out here for. With just this look, he was glad to have left home, and he no longer wanted to die. Something about her made her seem so similar to himself, maybe it was the sorrow he saw in her eyes, or even the fear that was laced within them. And that's when he began to walk over to her.

_There's so much more that matters  
_

_And I know you will be alright, just try_

Jumping in surprise the girl looked over to her left and noticed a guy starting to come toward her. He was handsome despite his hair sticking to his face. Her heart raced as she felt something within her swell with warmth. She was suddenly glad she hadn't fallen to her death yet, the way he looked made her lose interest in that thought.

Her eyes widened when she saw pain within his eyes, the same pain that reflected her own. Her heart began to beat faster as he came to a stop a few feet away from her. She looked to his arms and noticed the scars and stained bandages. So he was just like her after all. She was about to look away when he suddenly spoke up, his voice was deep and smooth.

_To love the little things in life_

"Mind telling me why you're out here alone."

"I have my reasons, its not like I'm doing anything bad."

"I'd say differently, unless those cuts on your arms weren't caused by you."

_Like running in the rain_

She flinched, how could he have guessed what was underneath the bandages on her arms. They could have just been burns or wounds she got from a car accident or something. But there was no way she could like to him now, she was sure he had seen her flinch, and her silence was just another give away.

"May I get a name?"

She realized he asked a question before gazing into his eyes, something about him was different, different in a way that set him apart from a lot of other guys she came into contact with. With a soft inhale of breath, she forced herself to calm down, if she hadn't she didn't know how she waould have said her name.

"Sakura."

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you."

"I'm Sakura, and you are?"

"Sasuke," He replied in a firm but pained voice, "May I ask why a beautiful girl like you is doing out her alone?"

"Just thinking of some things."

"What kind of things?"

"My ex and how he betrayed me," Deciding to be bold she added, "What are yours from?"

"What?"

"Your scars I mean, why did you do it?"

"Probably the same reason why you did it. Being in love and getting ditched by the one that promised you everything. My girlfriend said she never loved me, she just used me. And me being the person I am, I don't handle pain very well, so I chose and alternative which led to these scars you see.

_But I know you will be alright, just try_

"You're right, we did do it for the same reason. My boyfriend cheated on me, and he tried to play it off as something he had to do fro a play," SAkura couldn't help but let her tears fall, "And I came here to end my life because of it."

_To love the little things in life_

Sakura placed her hands over her mouth after she realized what she said making Sasuke smirk. A real smirk since the incident with his ex anyway. He smiled and reached out his hand. Sakura looked at him in surprise after glancing at the hand he offered to her. She was reluctant but placed her hand in his anyway. She felt a connection with him the instant their hands made contact.

"Well Sakura, I came her for the same reason you did. But maybe we can help each other overcome these thoughts and painful memories. Want to take a run with me?"

Sakura smiled as she nodded her head in response to his question.

_Like running in the rain_

A/N Ok so I wanted to try and write a song fic and this one inspired me called Running In The Rain by Hinder. Anyway I know its not good, but it's a first for me hehe ^_^ please read and review and tell me what you think.


End file.
